Only Hope
by Raven29
Summary: Songfic (my first one, so be nice) of a song by Mandy Moore. H/Hr fluff, r/r no flames!


Only Hope 

Author's Note: Yes, this is a songfic based on a song by Mandy Moore. I've never really read or written any songfics, so spare me the evilness. I originally wrote this in first person, but it just got too weird, I'm so bad at first person. Sorry! Anything enclosed in '*' is thoughts since I can't really use italics anymore. Wave to Bobbo, he's a space monkey who loves bananas. R/R please! And do the same for my other stories. Hahaha! H/Hr goodness for all!

_There's a song that inside of my soul. _

She didn't want to fall in love…especially not with Harry Potter. He's the boy who lived, the arch enemy of Voldemort. He'd grown handsome well built from excessive quidditch practices over the years, consequently he was constantly followed by a giggling entourage of female admirers.

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. _

_I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again._

No matter what she did, she couldn't get him out of her mind, or her heart. She decided to just let it go and keep her feelings from him. She figured he didn't need any more burdens from her or anyone else. Besides, what would he want with her? She was just a bookworm…he could have any girl he wanted in the entire wizarding world. She was just a nobody.

_So I lay my head back down, _

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my only hope._

Every night she prayed that someday Harry Potter would see her as a girl, not just as his best friend and sidekick. She wished on the stars and every time she passed a fountain, she threw a coin in and wished for him as well. But her wishes never seem to come true. She always stayed up to read late at night so she'd be too exhausted to dream…of him. His image constantly hounded her day and night.

"Hermione?" It was Harry. She looked up from her book to see him make his way over to sit on the couch next to her. He was wearing pajama pants and a muscle tank that avidly revealed his toned muscles. "Isn't it kind of late for you to be down here reading?"

"Oh, er…I just…couldn't put the book down." She hated lying to him.

"Well maybe you should, its almost three." Always so concerned about everybody else.

"Oh…yeah…what are you doing down here?" she asked. He blushed.

"Um…just couldn't sleep. I came down to look at the fire." Hermione could tell he was lying, but she didn't question him further. *Probably fawning over his latest girlfriend,* she thought bitterly. "Hermione? You ok?" She realized she was scowling and released the expression from her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. *I'm never fine when you're around. Having you here is just another constant reminder that I can never have you.*

_Sing to me the song of the stars. _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

_When it feels like my dreams are so far, _

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _

"Are you sure?" he asked, scooting closer to place a cool hand on her forehead. She felt her cheeks flush a deep crimson. She nodded, not trusting her voice. "Do you need anything?" 

*Just you,* she thought. But as always, her feelings had to remain repressed, so she shook her head and said nothing. She didn't realize she was crying until his concerned look grew more intense.

"There is something wrong," he said, pulling her to him in an embrace. This only made her cry harder. "What's the matter, Hermione?" he whispered. "Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I can't," she murmured through her tears. "I don't want to burden you."

"You never burden me, Hermione." His hand was in her hair, stroking the silky locks in a comforting manner. She wished again with all her heart that he would see her as Hermione the girl instead of Hermione the sidekick. But her wishes never seem to come true.

_So I lay my head back down, _

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my only hope._

She looked up into his emerald eyes. Their gaze was captivating. She couldn't help herself, and she felt her lips capture his in a kiss. She couldn't believe what she was doing! And she couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Harry Potter. She pulled back abruptly, blushing the deepest shade of crimson she ever had.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, standing. "I didn't mean…" she was silenced as he pulled her back and pressed his lips against hers. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his sweet embrace. He pulled back to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were wide with shock and she seemed out of focus.

"Hermione?" he asked uncertainly. She blinked rapidly a few times.

"Harry, did you mean it?" she asked.

"Mean what?"

"Mean it when you kissed me?" She tried to keep the hopefulness out of her eyes, but she knew she failed miserably. He grinned at her.

"I never do things I don't mean," he said softly, running a hand along her cheek.

_I give you my destiny. _

_I'm giving you all of me. _

_I want your symphony. _

_Singing in all that I am. _

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back._

Hermione leaned in and kissed him once more, pouring her years of waiting and her endless love into the kiss. She was surprised and delighted to feel him return it with equal fervor. She framed his face in her tender hands, keeping them glued together. Finally they broke apart, most likely due to lack of oxygen.

"So…what does this make us?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I was hoping this would make us a couple," Harry replied with a smile. She smiled back.

"I just have one request…" she said with a sly grin.

"Which is?"

"Kiss me again." And he did.

_So I lay my head back down, _

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours. _

Rumors were abuzz the next day as Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand down the corridors of Hogwarts, though they were too caught up in each other to notice. They even paused halfway to class to have a nice snog in front of everyone. Hermione smiled inwardly, ignoring the envious and jealous glances she got from the other girls. Her only thoughts were of Harry and that maybe…wishes do come true.

_I know now you're my only hope._

Author's Note: Ok….this has to be the worst piece of crap I've ever written. Well…I'm not exactly romantically informed *sniffle* so sorry for the lack of…good romance…lol ya know what it was bad anyway. But it was just an idea I had, and I wanted to try out a song fic..I wasn't and still am not exactly clear about how to do one…but you'll live…if not mentally scarred from reading this story. So save the flames, I know this sucks already. Wave to Bobbo…he should get a banana at least.


End file.
